Fate and destiny
by TheEmeraldArcher
Summary: 17 years have passed since the kingdom of DunBroch was ravaged by war and the demon-bear. Only a tiny village of survivors lead by Meridas son still stands proud. But someone knows that things aren t as they were meant to be and is willing to make everything he can to change this fate, even if it involves going back in time.
1. Chapter 1

The snow fell softly, creating a thick sheet over the frozen floor of the tiny village.

Tall wooden palisades and towers formed a circle around the thirty or so huts crammed tightly together.

Over these towers men stood guard, always vigilant, one of them narrowed his eyes seeing two figures approaching through the blizzard and then opened them to the widest possible.

-Open the gate! They´ve returned!-

Several men rushed to the gates and pushed them open with great effort, creating furrows in the snow.

Two identical figures crossed and the gates closed again behind them. Both wore the same leather vest, extending over their heads in a hood, the same green woolen shirt, and kilt, the same brown boots and black belt.

-Lord Gilroy, master Ferris- one of the guards approached them –Any news? - he asked with a expectant look.

Both figures removed their hoods uncovering the only noticeable difference, while both their hair was long and curly, reaching down to their shoulders; one was fire red, the other ebony black.

-Sad news only, aye am afraid- The one called Gilroy answered, shaking his red mane –No one in the castle ruins, not another village as far as we scouted-

-So et is true then? - The guard asks while he extends his arms to receive the weapons his masters entrust him – we really are the only ones left?-

-So et seems. The beast must have gotten them all-

Gilroy looks up as he feels a strong arm around him, his brother.

-Don´t torture yerself with those thoughts brother, , our journey was long, let's go rest-

-Rest? We can never rest truly Ferris until that monster is dead and his carcass dust in the wind. Every sleepless night he grows closer, thirsting for our blood...- he broke his brothers´ embrace and gave a few steps away. Finally he sighed and looked down –Ye go. Teel mother we´ve returned safe and sound. I have to organize the men, search for food and supplies-

Then Gilroy disappeared behind some houses.

Ferris sighed, the people´s morale was lower than ever, how long would their sanity hold? How long until the food ran out? How long until Mor´du found them?

He pushed these thoughts out of his mind as he began walking home.


	2. Chapter 2

The hut was warm. The small cabin of wood and stone glowed a bright orange from a tiny fire, kept by an even tinier woman.  
She was very old, as her wrinkled face and puffy, hoary hair showed. Her eyes were poppy, placed over an overly large nose which in turn rested over a mostly toothless smile.  
On the far end of the room, three beds, a table and three chairs waited the time they would be needed by their owners.  
-My child! Come on in! Ye must be freezing, sit down, I made tea-  
Ferris obeyed as his mother handed him a warm cup, he took a sip and all of the cold he felt vanished.  
-So, did ye and yer brother found anything?-  
He shook his head as he produced something from his pocket, a small piece of cloth.  
In times lost long ago it had been a tapestry, now it was burnt, torn and dirty but a face could be distinguished. It was a girl about his age, with fiery hair tied back in a braid, she was neither sad nor smiling, her face was uncertain and beautiful.  
-Why do ye waste yer time looking at her?- his mothers' gritty voice asked -She's been dead since you were only a wee bonnie baby, Mor'du bit her pretty little face off-  
He cringed a bit at these words but continued to look at the picturr and gulped -Mother, tell me the story, please-  
-Oh child- the woman sighed -Fine then...- she cleared her throat before begining -Long ago there was a prince who seeked to change his fate. He asked from a witch a spell to increase his strenght tenfold and got what he wanted; but at a terrible price. He took the form of a great black bear...-  
-Mor'du- Ferris interrupted having heard the story many times before.  
-Aye. Then, around the time ye were born came the moment when the princess of DunBroch was to face bethrotal. She too went to the witch for help but having learnt from her mistakes; the witch refused-  
His mother sighed again before continuing -With the princess refusal to choose a suitor the kingdom was in the brink of war but they joined forces again a common foe. They sent armies against the demon-bear but no one was able to kill the beast. And so the last of us came to live here, away from the beasts' grasp...-  
Ferris had finished his tea and was stirring in his chair.  
-Then one good day I found ye- Ferris stopped moving, he had never heard this part of the story.  
-Ye were only a baby. I happened to be strolling through the forest when I heard a mighty roar. Mor'du, face tae face with ye. Up to now I don't know how ye got there but the important part is that the monster swatted ye,sent ye flying straight tae my feet. That blow could have killed a grown man but ye...ye didn't even cry, ye never cried. I didn't knew yer name so I called ye Ferris, seemed apropiate "like a rock"- Ferris smiled and headed to bed, it was a good story.  
-Good night mother- he said before drifting to a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ferris opened his eyes slowly, his vision was blurry but a smell he knew well floated in the air, smoke! He jumped out of bed now fully awake. Screams! People were screaming. His weapons, where were they?

-Ferris!- his mother handed him his arms, a hunting knife, a composite bow and his quiver.

They rushed outside, he with long agile strides, she with tiny steps.

A red glow came from the far side of the village, shinning against the stars, and through the flames a towering dark figure was visible.

-Mor'du- several men attacked, spears and sworda shatered against it's black armor of fur.

Then another figure charged, only his fiery hair was visible though the night.

He uttered a yell of rage and attacked them monster, Mor'du counterattacked; pinning Gilroy to the ground, it roared on his face.

His brother needed him but he was too far away to help.

The demon bear moved its snout forward, ready to bite.

-Noooo!- Gilroy couldn't bear to keep watching. He turned and ran, without a place to go, into the dark and cold.

He didn't know for how long he ran knee-deep in snow until he finally collapsed in that ancient circle of stones.

He buried his tear soaked face in the snow out of shame and pain.

The he heard, or thought he heard a peculiar sound, like a child whispering.

He didn't bother to look up, possibly a hallucination caused by the close embrace of death.

Then many more, if death would come, let it come.

Suddendly he felt himself spinning, faster and faster; he lost conciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

His head was still spinning when he woke up and looked around.

He was still in the circle of stones but it had stopped snowing, as a matter of fact he wasn't lying over snow anymore.

But how was this possible? The snow couldn't have melted during the night.

He heard something and was bewildered because it was something he had never heard before; it was the chirp of a bird but he didn't knew that.

The trees were green and the air was fresh, a feeling of calmness floated in the air, the forest just seemed...alive.

What was happening? The tingle of doubt prickled his soul, was he alive at all? What if this was an afterlife of sorts?

"The way I see it" he thought "If I'm dead then nothing can happen tae me. And if aye live then aye am the last man in DunBroch. Everyone in my village will be dead by now; either way all aye can do is walk until I find some answers or die"

He began walking, lost in thoughts.

Meanwhile, not 60 feet away an enourmous black bear sniffed the air.

It's scarred face moved up and down slowly with the scent of prey and it's one good eye glittered with hunger. It gave a few clumsy steps towards the boy and waited for the right moment to go for the kill.

The forest grew darker and oppresive as he went deeper. Hearing voices he snapped his neck and headed towards them, so someone else was alive?

He followed his ears to an impossible sight, a cottage; not that different from home, a black and white clydesdayle waited outside.

He remained hidden in the bushes, waiting for what would happen next.

The door slammed open and he fell backwards as if hitten by a sledgehammer.

The reality wasn't that different.

She stood there, only a few inches shorter than him, in a glittering blue dress; her fiery, bushy hair falling to halfway her back.

A tiny figure was energetically gesturing her away.

-Mother?- he whispered. It was too much, he pressed his hands against his ears and closed his eyes; attempting to understand.

The story...his mother was the witch, and Merida; she was there...attempting to change her fate; but that had happened so long ago.

The demon bear felt the first twinge of glee in a long time. The boy had led him to the girl, so unwitty of him.

She would make a decent snack but no, the body had to be preserved; then they would bring men to hunt him. Perhaps even enough men.

He charged forward roaring.

The horse whinned and ran away, leaving the girl stranded, defenseless.

She was there, right in front of him, so he had traveled back...somehow; there was no point denying it.

If he was back, could he somehow change the future? No...he was in the past, therefore whatever he did had already happened and he couldn't do anything to change the future. Could he?

Mor'du charged forward giving the princess and witch barely enough time to jump out of the way.

The black mountain of fur crashed against the cottage, sending debri flying everywhere.

The force of the impact brought him back to reality, even if it wouldn't make any difference to the future he wouldn't let that monster kill his love.

He rushed forward behind Merida, bow at the ready and prepared an arrow.

He had one shot, the monster was closing on her, she crawled backwards looking at the beast. It jumped forward, Merida covered her face with her arms trying to protect herself.

Breathe, remain calm; he let go of the bowstring and the arrow flew digging itself into Mor'dus' already blind eye.

It roared in rage and agony before retreating into the woods. Merida looked behind and stared at him in awe.

-Come with me if ye want tae live- he told her.


	5. Chapter 5

So ye expect me tae believe all this? - The princess said as both walked through the forest, towards the castle.

It was a long walk, if they were lucky they would arrive by sundown.

-Et is difficult, I know. But it is the truth-

With each step Merida gave she wished Angus was there, but she really couldn´t blame him for running away.

-Ye say ye don´t know how ye got here. Do ye even have a proof?-

After thinking for a while Ferris looked in his pocket.

-This is all proof I can give ye-

Merida gasped as she saw what he had handed her, it was a piece of the tapestry at home; the one she had sliced not an hour ago, but it looked so old and slightly burnt at the edges.

It showed her face.

-How did ye come into possession of this? - She asked perplexed.

-My stepbrother gave it tae me-

Merida looked down –Your stepbrother…my son-

-Aye- he answered looking down too, he could only imagine how hard this was for the princess.

Both kept a silence only broken by the sound of branches and dry leaves breaking at their feet.

-Who is the father? - Merida asked so suddenly that it caused Ferris to trip. Even after regaining balance he took a while to answer –I don`t know-

-Ye don´t know? - She raised an eyebrow.

-No one does- He added quickly as an excuse –Mother found him wrapped in that tapestry in a concealed room inside the castle-

-By mother…- she continued, placing special care in her footsteps –Ye mean the witch?-

-Aye-

Another uncomfortable silence followed.

-So wot do we do know?-

-We return ye home princess-

-No…I mean…about your future. There must be something we can do-

Ferris shook his head –This is the least of our worries right now Merida- he stated –Besides…this is my past, therefore everything that is happening right now has already happened and there is nothing we can do about et- He tried to sound as convincing as he could but he actually hoped he was wrong, maybe it was possible…

He was pushed out of his thoughts as Merida pinned him against a tree, her face full of determination and a trace of anger.

-That is not true! Fate can be changed! - Ferris knew why Merida was reacting like this but was surprised by her strength anyway. The marriage, the reason why she wanted a spell in the first place, she really was hell bent on changing that.

Looking past Merida's face he saw something moving behind her, big….VERY big.

-Run…- he whispered.

Merida stopped confused –Wot?-

-RUN! - He yelled pushing her aside and drawing his knife, stepping between her and the demon-bear…


	6. Chapter 6

He didn´t know if he could change fate, but sure as hell he would try to protect her

-Leave her alone ye monster! Fight me! - Merida didn`t move, she wanted to fight, she couldn`t leave Ferris alone; even if he had told her to.

-Merida! GO! - He ordered again. Finally she gave in and ran, branches scrapping her dress and face.

He knew he couldn't out-fight Mor´du but hopefully he could out maneuver him, distract it long enough to give Merida a decent head-start.

The circled each other, the demon bear growling and snarling, Ferris playing with his knife.

-Come on! - The bear clawed, he dodged giving a step back and sunk his knife deep in the monster´s paw.

-ROAR! - The beast swatted at him and he barely managed to roll out of the way and back on his feet.

"Merida should be far enough by now", he thought "and I`m no good tae anyone dead".

The princess kept running; how far was it to the castle? Hope washed upon her as she saw light ahead, the edge of the forest…

Or not. She sunk her heels deep in the ground and stopped mere inches from falling off a cliff.

It WAS the edge of the forest but she had strayed too far east, she had reached the cliff that overlooked the castle´s docks. The sun was setting, painting the sky and the water in glittering shades of pink and orange.

It was a mad rush, Mor´du was at his heels. In an attempt to lose his persecutor he vaulted over a fallen tree and slide under a tunnel of rocks but to no avail; the brute plowed through this obstacles with ease.

And where was Merida?

He finally saw her; she was standing still, why? "Oh, no" He understood now, he had visited this part of the forest many times before, or after?

-JUMP! - He yelled.

Merida looked downwards, at least 150 feet of free-fall into the raging sea, would she clear the rocks below?

-JUMP! - He yelled again but all he received as an answer was a scared and doubtful look.

Ferris pushed his legs for the last ounce of strength they had and sprinted straight towards Merida. He grabbed her firmly by the wait with one arm and jumped.

Mor´dus´ roar of rage reached his ears even as air rushed upwards at a terrible speed, Merida screamed, he let her go and waved his arms in mid-air trying to stabilize enough to fall feet-first.

Water was closing, faster every second…


	7. Chapter 7

-SPLASH! - Mere fractions of second before the impact Ferris stuck his arms tightly to his body. The water was icy cold and salty, the force of the blow stunned him for a moment before he surfaced –GHASP!-

It was difficult to remain still against the waves but his main concern right now was to find her.

-Merida! - No answer, he scanned the surface frantically but she was nowhere to be seen. He took a deep breath and dived beneath the waves, the salty water burnt his eyes but he wouldn`t give up.

Finally he spotted a red dot floating 10 feet below him and swam after it; he surfaced again holding an unconscious princess against his chest.

Finally he could relax, all what was left was get her to the shore, and he began paddling…

-OUCH! - His arm hurt, a lot, only then he noticed that several long claw marks ran across his elbow, it bled…

After a long and difficult swim he finally reached his goal and planted her softly on the sandy soil of the docks, he leaned forward, sprinkling her with water that fell from his hair and hood.

She didn`t react, as a matter of fact she wasn`t breathing.

-No…- he whispered trying hard to keep calm, he pressed his hands over her chest and pushed; one, two, three, four, five times. Then he pressed her nose between his middle and index finger and their lips met, forming a tight seal he exhaled…

-Cough…cough!- The princess sat up and vomited salty water over the sand, she coughed a little more before finally getting on all fours.

-Ye are crazy- she said shaking her head, causing her wet hair to send water splashing everywhere.

He smiled, she was alive; it was all that mattered.

-I guess ye have to be tae survive in a crazy future-

-She smiled too –Let`s go-

-Aye, let`s get ye home- Both stood up and strolled through the sand towards the castle…


	8. Chapter 8

Once they reached the castle´s gate Ferris looked everywhere in amazement. The stones walls glittering under the light of torches, the men guarding the entrance; considering all he knew about the castle was a wreck he could have stayed there for hours admiring every detail.

-Ferris? - Merida shook him slightly by the shoulder.

-Huh…? Oh sorry, it´s just that…everything looks so different-

-I can only imagine, but we must go; mine mother will probably kill me for being so late for dinner-

They walked across the courtyard and past a sleeping guard, into the kitchen.

The moment they walked in a woman´s voice exclaimed –Merida! Ye had me terribly worried! Ye didn´t say where ye would go or when would ye return! And then Angus came back without ye!-

"Angus" Merida thought, with the entire racket she hadn´t even thought of his poor horse until now.

Ferris could see the woman was pretty even in her advanced age, she wore a shiny emerald dress and her extremely long hair was tied up in two braids that hung behind her back. But most important she had an aura of authority and elegance that was difficult to explain.

He didn´t need to see the crown to realize she was the Queen.

-Merida? - She stopped apparently noticing him for the first time –Who is him?-

The princess looked at Ferris questioning. Should she tell her mother what she knew? About the future?

Ferris answered her look by surreptitiously shaking his head "No".

-Mother, this is Ferris- She stopped to think for a second –In the forest, Mor´du attacked me. He saved my life-

Elinors´ face showed fear, then shock, when her daughter was finished she faced the newcomer and bowed ever so slightly.

-My Lord, the kingdom of DunBroch and myself are forever in yer debt. Please accept tae join us in the feast we have prepared for the clans-

A song coming from the next room echoed in the halls.

-Thank ye my queen. I am honored tae accept yer offer-

-Et is my pleasure Ferris…- she stumbled with the words –Sorry, I don´t think I heard which clan ye belong tae, ye strike me as a Macintosh but ye don´t wear the clan´s colors-

-Actually my queen I don´t belong tae any of the clans. I am a hermit living in the forest- That was at least partially the truth.

Elinor was more shocked than ever. A hermit?

-Then as a token of our gratitude ye will be, from now on, Ferris DunBroch- His eyes opened to the widest possible.

-Now go along and enjoy the feast-

A bit doubtful, Ferris spoke –I don´t mean tae be rude my Queen, but today´s events have left me rather exhausted. If I may I would like tae be escorted tae a room to spend the night-

-Why of course- The queen answered –It is quite understandable- and the in a louder voice she called –Maudie!- A few seconds later a very plump woman appeared.

-Please show Lord Ferris the way tae one of the vacant rooms-

The woman bowed –Of course my Queen. Follow me sire-

The woman called Maudie lead the way with almost comical steps and Ferris followed.

Once they had left the queen addressed her daughter again –Merida I´ll tell the lords ye are indisposed at the moment but tomorrow ye must take a decision-

The princess didn´t answer, she just stared at the stop where Ferris had stood seconds ago.


	9. Chapter 9

Ferris followed Maudie through the hall and up some stairs, feasting his eyes and ears on scenes, smells and sounds such as he had never imagined. Lights dancing on the wall, happy clansmen, food he had never tasted (most of his diet in the village consisted of rats), even a song reached his ears, the tradition of singing had long been lost in his time.

-Mor´du, Mor´du, Mor´du, Mor´du. Now the time has come fer all of us tae slaughter ye!-

It was so…beautiful, he felt something warm in his eyes.

-Here we are sire- the woman opened a wooden door that lead to a room with vast and luxurious furniture. With that she retreated to her chores.

Ferris closed the door and lying on that bed, for the first time in his life; he cried.

He cried for the past and the future, for the death that awaited so many and the nightmare that those who survived would have to face.

Someone opened the door, he quickly wiped his tears but his eyes were still red and puffy, it was the princess.

-Ferris are ye okay?- The girl walked towards him now in a brand new woolen, blue dress.

-Ye are hurt- She said noticing his bleeding arm.

She sat on the bed next to him.

-Just a flesh wound- He doubted before continuing –Merida…I should have never seen this. Why show me this if I can´t do anything about et? - He began giving small sobs –Et is like a dream, this- he slowly caressed the bed sheets- And ye…so…beautiful. Et hurts Merida, more than death. Don´t ye get it Merida? Et is gone, all of this, ye…all gone!-

He couldn´t hold back anymore, he was crying like a child. Merida lifted his chin delicately with her index finger and looked into his eyes.

-Ferris, fate can be changed-

He shook his head –No Merida, et was the spell. The witch, she was supposed tae give et tae ye and she didn´t. Et is over-

-No- She whispered –We´ll go tae the cottage again, we´ll convince her…-

Ferris calmed down a bit, but he was still sobbing –Ye really think so?-

-I know so. And even if she doesn´t, the clans are here. If we kill Mor´du everything will be alright; mine Da´ will never pass up the chance tae avenge his leg- She added with a trace of humor.

A tiny smile formed in his lips, he leaned back and sighed –Okay-

A silence stretched for more than a minute before Merida asked –Ferris…the women of yer future. How are they?-

-Good fighters just like ye-

Merida smiled –That´s not wot I meant, was there someone…special?-

-No…never- He took the piece of tapestry from his pocket –I used tae look at this the whole time. My brother said I would wear it out just from staring at it, ye were always mine reason tae keep fighting. Merida, legend of the Highlands; beautiful and brave and imagined that someday I would meet ye…in this life or another- He stopped again and gulped –I love Merida, I always have-

The words had barely left his mouth when he stood up and crossed the room in angry strides, away from Merida; he punched the door with his fist.

Merida followed him and grabbed his shoulders softly.

-I shouldn´t have said that- he said through clenched teeth.

But Merida leaned forward and met his lips with hers, for an instant Ferris rejected her before returning her kiss; then she began caressing her hair passionately, her face, her body…


	10. Chapter 10

He could feel himself waking up but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes.

He heard movement next to him but kept his eyes shut tight, that had been a great dream.

-Mother...I had the most beautiful dream. Mor'du attacked the village and then I traveled tae the past and met the princess...she is even more beautiful than I had expected- he turne around and dug his face in the pillow, not wanting to look up - And we decided to do something to stop this from happening...and we even spent the night together- He sighed into his pillow.

Finally mustering the strenght to look at the hut that was his home he lifted his eyes from the pillow...

The luxurious chamber was still there, he looked behind; Merida was getting dressed.

-If et is a dream- Merida stated walking towards him and landing a kiss on his lips - Et is the most beautiful dream...one we share. Now get dressed, we have a fate tae change-

He jumped out of bed and into his clothes, quickly reading his weapons.

When both were set they walked downwards being carefull not to cross paths with Merida's mother or father, the lords, Maudie or any other human being for that matter. They couldn't bring attention to themselves.

When they reached the kitchen Merida took a bright red apple from a tray and handed Ferris a yellow one. She cleaned it against her dress before taking a bite but he didn't move.

-Not hungry? Ye should eat something, we have a big day ahead of us-

Ferris slowly took the apple to his mouth and imitated Merida, slowly chewing; a smile formed in his lips.

-Et is so sweet- he said with small pieces of apple falling from his mouth.

Merida then remembered he had never tasted and apple before.

-CRASH!- A pan fall from the oposite side of the kitchen, faster than anyone she had ever seen Ferris dropped the apple and readied a bow and arrow, he turned around and aimed straight at...

-Hamish! Wot are ye doing here!?- A small redhead boy, Ferris sighed and relaxed. From behind some flour bags and barrels two identical boys appeared and walked nervoiusly towards him and Merida.

-My brothers, wee devils they are- Merida explained as she kneeled and tousled one of the boy's hair.

A tight knot formed in Ferris' throat, those boys weren't present in his future, which could only mean that...Merida could never know.

-Boys, this is my friend Ferris, we have something very important tae do. No one must know about et do ye undersand? Try and keep everyone busy so that they don't notice we are gone-

The boys nodded at the same time and Merida stood up.

-Let's go- they walked to the stables and Merida mounted her horse -Ye can take any horse ye like-

They soon left the castle behind and entered the wilderness of the forest, after a few minutes they reached the circle of stones.

-Can ye find yer way from here?- He asked Merida.

-I am not sure, last time I followed the will o' the wisp-

-They are real?- Ferris asked perplexed -How do they look like?-

-Blue dancing little lights; they make a whispering sound-

He snapped his neck towards her -A whisper?-

-Aye, why?-

-I...I heard a lot of whispers before I woke up here...or now more likely-

-Then perhaps et was yer fate- Ferris didn't answer.

-I think I went that way, maybe I can find the cottage again-

They led the horses through a tigh path and rode sileny for some minutes before the remaints of the cottage came into view.

-Ye go- Ferris told her -I'll keep watch in case Mor'du finds us again-

Merida nodded and got off Angus, walking towards the cottage.

Meanwhile Ferris began scouting around over his horse, something on the ground attracted his look like a magnet.

Footprints...actually his own, from the last time he had visites the cottage; and behind them, massive bear tracks.

-Mor'du- he whispered, but why were his footprints directly over his?

It hit him like a caber, the demon-bear had followed him...

It was his fault Merida handn't got the spell.

-No...- Color drained from his face.

-Ferris?-Merida had returned - I tried everything, she won't do et. She said something about unsatisfied costumers and tripping twice with the same stone- He didn't answer, he was shaking, his jaw pressed tight.

-Ferris wot's wrong?-

Without a word he turned his horse around and dissapeared into the forest.

-FERRIS!- Merida yelled behind him, but he didn't stop.

It was his fault, all of it, all of the future, DunBroch fell because of him, his fault.

He had to get away, maybe without his intervention the strands of the delicate tapestry of fate would mend themselves.

No, he had done too much damage, the spell was lost forever and the clans would never banish Mor'du alone.

If he had never traveled back...the answer jumped out at him. He could stop himself from rraveling back, he had to find himself in this past and trade his life as a baby; for that of everyone else in DunBroch.


	11. Chapter 11

Mother had once told him that she had found him in the southern outskirts of DunBroch but that was about it.

Still he rode, thinking how would he find himself. Would he have the courage to do what sas necessary when the time came?

*SIGH* The whisper coming from the forest caused him to stop his horse so suddendly that he almost fell off.

He knew that sound...and the tiny blue light floating inches from the ground gestured him to follow.

He turned his horse towards it, the light dissapeared only to reaper a few feet away, dozens more then materialized forming a path.

He followed the dancing lights for hours, it was the only clue he had.

Finally some houses came into view, he heard voices of men and women; the wisps had led him to a village.

He dismounted his horse and followed the lights, scurrying between houses into a particularly small one.

Apparently there was nobody home and the room barely had any furniture. Only a bed and a crib on the far end of the room.

He tip-toed to the crib and looked inside, a bay boy stirred; looking at him through bright, brown eyes.

It was now or never, he unsheated his knife and raised it high into the air. "Now! Do et now!" The knife slipped from his fingers, he couldn't do it, not like this.

But he had to, it was either him or the future.

His life or that of the king and queen, of hundred's of men and women across the highlands; Merida's life.

He picked up the baby that was him in his arms and ran away from the village; then rode his horse as fast as he could.

Once he was far away he placed his younger self on the ground, he didn't cry, the baby only looked at him questioning.

He gave himself a final look before riding away, the wolfs would make short work of him; or he would starve in a few days.

He didn't saw Mor'du or the tiny woman strolling by, mere fifty feet away...


	12. Chapter 12

He returned to the castle when the moon was already high in the sky. A strange sense of peace filled him, knowing that his dead would bring life to so many; but it didn't made any easier execting to vanish at every step.

When he reached the hall he found traces of a great battle, arrows and swords littered the ground and the tables had been toppled to form barricades.

However the clansmen were nowhere to be seen.

-Ferris!- A voice he knew very well called him, he turned around and was almost knocked of his feet by Merida giving him a hug, as if never wanting to let go.

-Ferris wot happened? Why did ye left like that?- He returned the hug.

-Don't worry, everything will be fine now. But wot happened here?-

Breaking the hug Merida gave a small victory dance that made him giggle -Ye won't believe this! Mine mother and I finally had a long, decent conversation, I wouldn't even believe et if I hadn't been there but we spoke about our feelings and...so many other things- Merida was talking with passion and happiness, waving her arms and walking in her place -Well, long story made short we gave a speech tae the lords and stopped a war, she even agreed tae let me choose mine own husband...- Merida stopped, blushing a bit and moving a lock of hair out of her face -But ye already know who I will choose...-

Ferris grew grim suddendly, he had to tell her; she had to know that he wouldn't be around for long.

-Merida, come with me- he said walking to the courtyard, heavy raindrops fell over both of them but neither cared.

The torches projected crazy shadows over the walls

-Merida- he began and sighed, there was no easy way to say this -Merida we can't be married...-

Her smiled vanished.

-Wot? Why not?-

-When I dissapeared...in the forest. I intended tae change fate, I succeeded, or so I think at least-

Merida looked confused - I dont understand, so wot? The future, our future together; will be so much brighter-

But Ferris knew this couldn't happen.

-No Merida, if the future, my own; is different then I will never travel back here, I will never meet you; your own fate will be radically different...-

But Merida wasn't listening anymore, something massive was coming though the gate.

-Ferris- She interrupted and signaled towards the gate.

-Wot?- he asked without turning around.

She asnwered without looking around -Mor'du-


	13. Chapter 13

Leaving the gate open wasn't such a good idea.  
The moonlight and the tourches lighting the courtyard gave the bear an even more threatening appearance. Heavy raindrops fell from the sky.  
Merida had already readied and arrow and prepared herself for the fight.  
Meanwhile several guards in had already alerted the lords and Fergus.  
Armed clansmen poured out of the castle and charged at the great black. Without more effort than a man swatting a bunch of flies the monster sent them flying with a stroke of his paw.  
The king stepped forward -Come on! I'll take ye with mine bare hands!- he landed a punch that would have knocked a grown man cold but the monster barely flinched.  
He bit the king's wooden leg and threw him towards a wall.  
Merida shot two arrows straight at the monster's shoulder, it was barely fazed.  
Charging forward it pinned the princess to the ground and roared right on her face.  
She screamed and squirmed, trying to get away but to no avail; the jaws were closer every second, they would close on her face any second. The clansmen, even her father were petrified, everyone was to scared to move except for...  
Ferris jumped on top of the monster and stabbed again and again, gripping its fur tightly.  
Roaring in rage and pain the bear shook its back, trying to throw him off; ceasing the chance Merida escaped.  
Finally Ferris lost balance and fell to the ground, getting up almost instantly, he got into a fighting stance.  
Both combatants circled each other, growling and waiting for an opening.  
What mattered most now was getting it out of the castle even if he couldn't kill it.  
-Ferris!- Merida called him and threw a spear. He catched it in mid-air but that split second gave the monster a chance to attack.  
Ferris rolled away towards the gate, he had to lure Mor'du.  
Using the spear supperiors reach he retreated out of the courtyard, the great black followed.  
It was working, they were outside.  
-Close the gate!- the king ordered.  
The lords ran forward and tried to use the lever that closed the gate, it wouldn't budge. -Et's stuck!- Lord McGuffin cried.  
The leve activated a weigh and pulley system using ropes, they had to cut that rope but the lords weapons had been lost in the fray and the king was to far away.  
-Merida! Close the gate! Shoot that rope!- Merida aimed, if she closed the gate Ferris would be locked outside with Mor'du.  
The monster heard this and understood, it turned around and began walking away from his rival.  
-Nooo!- Ferris yelled and sunk his spear deep in the bears hind leg, going through it all the way to the ground. Even through the excruciating pain the monster tried to walk forward, to the castle.  
-Ye're not going anywhere- he whispered, gripping the spear tightly.  
-Shoot lass!- Her father insisted bu her fingers wouldn't answer -Do et!- Seeing her daughter wouldn't react the king took his sword and ran.  
-No! Da!- fthe princess begged running behind her father, but with a swift stroke he cut the rope and the gate fell shut.  
Merida kneeled infront of the closed gate, grabbing the bars almost as if trying to squeeze through; her face was strained and soaked with tears.  
The spear pining Mor'du in place was begining to crack, now the monster was enraged of being denied entrance and trying to kill his rival.  
In the last second before the spear gave in Merida whispered three simple words, the last words Ferris ever heard -Cuishle mo choir-  
With two tiny tears running down hus cheeks, lost in the countless raindrops Ferris answered with those same words.  
-Cuishle mo chroir- The spear snapped and in an incredibly fast move the demon- bear pinned his attacker to the ground, Ferris saw the white, razor-sharp teeth and the blood-red toungue, the clansmen inside the castle flinched and Merida looked away, he saw nothing more.  
The rain stopped and the first rays of sunlight shone upon the castle as the king placed a conforting hand on his daughters shoulder.  
The demon-bear had vanished into the woods and spirits weren't high enough for a hunt.  
All they could do was retrieve the body and bury it with all the honors in the castle's grounds.  
Bagpipers played and the queen sang but that didn't eased the pain in Merida's heart.  
When the funeral was over and the clans had left Merida locked herself in her room and remained there for many days.


	14. Chapter 14

Four months had passed since that day, from her room's window Merida saw the sunrise.  
Dun'Broch had mourned and her heart still ached but now she had to prepared herself and the kingdom for the upcoming storm.  
She caressed her belly softly and lovingly, she was pregnant.

-Lord Gilroy!- The men yelled as they rushed to the gigantic bear, the blizzard made it difficult to see but Mor'du was moving. They raised their weapons...  
-Get this brute off me!- Gilroys voice was heard from under the mass of fur.  
-Is et dead master?-  
-No...et is just taking a nap. Of course et is dead!-  
Several men began pushing and managed to get Gilroy out from under the bears body.  
A hunting knife stuck from its throat -Brute should have never got so close- He said as he shook the snow from his clothes.  
-Where's mine brother?-  
The men looked at each other perplexed until one answered - I saw him run to the forest sire, he must have thought ye were dead-  
With a small sigh the red-headed man spoke -He ought tae know me better than that. Organize a search party, we'll find him. Meanwhile find something useful to do with this- he gave a small kick to the gigantic corpse.  
Gilroy left the village with several men, following the tracks in the snow until they reached something they had never seen before.  
-Wot is this place?-  
He shrugged -I do not know, but et seems my brother reached this place and laid on the snow; then...there's nothing-  
When they returned empty-handed the village mourned. Mor'dus head had been hung on the wall and it's hide turned into a cozy chair, while it's meat provided food for many weeks.  
Finally after months Gilroy decided it was time to return DunBroch to it's ancient glory and together with a group of men and women they set to the ruins of the castle.  
Restoring it would take months but it was possible.  
-Sire?- a man interrupted timidly -Ye ought tae see this- Gilroy followed the man to a far part of the grounds and stopped infront of a pair of tombstones.  
-Mother?- He whispered and kneeled on the ground. The tombstone read "Princess Merida of DunBroch"  
-There's something else sire-  
-"Ferris of DunBroch"?- he stood up and with a determined look he ordered -Bring some shovels-  
The body was mostly a skeleton but the clothes and weapons were his, no doubts.  
After searching the pockets Gilroy found the piece of tapestry.  
-How is this possible sire?- one of the men asked.  
-I dont know. But we have work to do, let my brother have his rest-  
They covered the body again and set out to their work.

THE END


End file.
